finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack is a Blu-ray album featuring all 94 tracks from Final Fantasy X HD Remaster with 10 bonus tracks from Final Fantasy X-2. It cost $59.99 on the North American Square Enix Online Store and is included in the PlayStation 3 Collector's Edition of Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster. Over 60 songs were newly arranged by Masashi Hamauzu, Junya Nakano, Tsutomu Narita, Hirosato Noda, and Ryo Yamazaki. The version of "Via Purifico" on the album originates from the album Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X, while "Beyond the Darkness" comes from Masashi Hamauzu's album Vielen Dank. All other songs are in their original version. Unlike other original soundtrack albums, this one comes on a Blu-ray disc. The disc is not playable in CD or DVD players—owners must play the disc through a Blu-ray video player. The playback includes the 104 audio tracks, plus a selection of music videos. The Japanese and western releases are the same disc, so song lyrics are displayed in Japanese only. If inserted into a computer's Blu-ray drive, the disc also contains 320Kb MP3 versions of the audio tracks that can be copied off the disc and played through any standard music application. The track names are listed in both Japanese and English, with Japanese artist names. Track list # "I Want To Tell You Everything" - 0:09 #: Tidus's Japanese voice actor, Masakazu Morita, states in Japanese the game's opening line–"Listen to my story. This... may be our last chance." # "Zanarkand (Arranged)" - 3:02 #: Used during the opening sequence and at the "The End" screen. It also plays at Home when the party is searching for Yuna. The new track largely follows the same instrumentation as the original, but is performed on a real piano, with less bass and with a pianissimo / piano opening. The Square Enix soundtrack sample website, and the soundtrack booklet, differ in the credits and the website doesn't list the vocalists. The booklet credits Nobuo Uematsu as the sole composer and arranger. The website credits Hamauzu for rearrangeing the theme. "Zanarkand" is the only theme with this discrepancy. # "Prelude (Arranged)" - 4:40 #: This techno remix of the traditional theme is used as Tidus greets his fans at the beginning and during the Sphere Grid tutorial. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, rearranged by Hirosato Noda. Has an overall more ethereal and electronic sound with new background noises in places and more instrumental "oomph." # "Tidus's Theme (Arranged)" - 3:45 #: Used during the sequence in which Tidus travels through Dream Zanarkand to the blitzball stadium and later aboard the S.S. Winno. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, rearranged by Masashi Hamauzu; it is a more muted arrangement, eliminating the use of harmonica and adding a steel string guitar. # "Otherworld" (Otherworld) - 3:16 #: Used during the blitzball sequence in the opening and during the battle with Braska's Final Aeon. In the HD Remaster version, this track is used for both the blitzball sequence and the battle, whereas the PlayStation 2 release had a different version for the battle with a new percussion section and baseline. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu, arranged by The Black Mages' rhythm guitarist Michio Okamiya, with lyrics by Takuya Sugimoto and performed by Bill Muir. Like all tracks with vocals on the album, it was not rearranged. # "Run!! (Arranged)" - 2:55 #: Played throughout the sequence in which Auron and Tidus flee through the streets of Zanarkand and battle Sinspawn. Used during certain critical battles and during the fights with Dark Ifrit and Dark Yojimbo. Composed by Junya Nakano, new arrangement also by Junya Nakano. It is extended with a new section added. More instrumentation is added, resulting in a more intense feel and a faster pace. The use of pipe organ is eliminated. # "This Is Your Story (Arranged)" - 2:22 #: Played as Tidus is sucked away from his Zanarkand and Auron tells him "This is your story. It all begins here." Composed by Junya Nakano, new arrangement also by Junya Nakano. A more peaceful arrangement overall, with a more natural feel to the instrumentation. # "Creep (Arranged)" - 5:38 #: Played at the ruins of Baaj Temple. Composed by Junya Naknao, new arrangement also by Junya Nakano. The length is nearly doubled from that of the original version. The track features additional panning and use of soft drums, as well as a more ominous and louder background sound. # "Battle Theme (Arranged)" - 3:22 #: The game's normal battle theme; it is played during almost all random encounters. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu, new arrangement by Uematsu and Tsutomu Narita. The new version features increased use of guitar, more bass, and a cleaner feel to the music. It was done using real instruments. Narita stated of the track "I wanted to rearrange the song to have a grander sound while maintaining the mood of the original at the same time. Brass and string instruments were already important elements of the original song, so we decided to expand into a full orchestral piece by adding other instruments as well."Spira Unplugged: Behind Final Fantasy 10 HD's remastered soundtrack at Polygon.com # "Victory Fanfare (Arranged)" - 1:33 #: The game's victory fanfare plays after winning most battles. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu, new arrangement by Uematsu and Tsutomu Narita. While the general melody and style are the same, the remastered version uses less drums and real instruments, somewhat changing its feel. # "Game Over (Arranged)" - 0:38 #: Played if the party loses a battle. A portion of it is an arrangement of "Suteki da ne." Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, rearranged by Masashi Hamauzu. Harpsichord is eliminated in favor of a more grand orchestral arrangement. # "Out Of The Frying Pan (Arranged)" - 3:06 #: Played when Tidus is inside Baaj Temple; the title refers to his narration "I had made it out of the frying pan and into the freezer." It is also used in Macalania Temple. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, new arrangement by Masashi Hamauzu. The track uses real instruments instead of synthetic and feels softer compared to the original. The shaking of the idiophone instrument in the background is de-emphasized. # "Leap In The Dark (Arranged)" - 1:27 #: Played when the Al Bhed capture Tidus and before some boss battles. Also plays when the Fahrenheit is attacked by fiends and when fighting Dark Ixion. Composed by Junya Nakano, new arrangement also by Junya Nakano. The percussive instruments in the background are de-emphasized and the track sounds cleaner due to the use of real instruments, but the overall feel is the same. # "Underwater Ruins (Arranged)" - 4:17 #: Played during Rikku and Tidus's exploration of the Underwater Ruins of the Fahrenheit. Composed by Junya Nakano, new arrangement also by Junya Nakano. New background instrumentals give the track a more ethereal feel and the track feels cleaner due to the use of real instruments. # "Oui Are Al Bhed (Arranged)" - 3:24 #: This theme plays when Tidus talks to Rikku about his story. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, new arrangement by Junya Nakano. The overall feel is similar to the original. # "Enemy Attack (Arranged)" - 2:50 #: The game's usual boss theme. Composed by Junya Nakano, new arrangement also by Junya Nakano. Real instruments are favored in place of synthesized ones. The background drums are louder, the background chanting is more muted and the tempo is slightly faster. # "The Blitzers (Arranged)" - 3:54 #: A livelier and more energetic arrangement of "Tidus's Theme." It first plays when Tidus arrives on the beach on Besaid. Also used upon the arrival of the S.S. Winno in Luca and when Wakka is substituted for Tidus in the match against the Luca Goers. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, new arrangement by Masashi Hamauzu. The real instruments used have less of a tinny sound than the original, and the song packs more oomph with new background instrumentals. # "Besaid (Arranged)" - 3:27 #: The theme of the sunny island of Besaid, it plays when wandering around most areas other than the village itself. Composed by Masashi Hamauzu, new arrangement also by Masashi Hamauzu. The theme is one of the most significantly changed from that of the original soundtrack. At 3:27, it is over a minute shorter and the background beat throughout most of the track has a more synthetic sound and begins sooner. The bass line of the original track is removed. In certain areas, there is a choral sound, as well as the sounds of water. # "Spira Unplugged (Arranged)" - 2:14 #: First plays in Besaid Village and later in Kilika Port. Originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Masashi Hamauzu, new arrangement by Hamauzu. The use of original instruments gives the track a cleaner, crisper sound. The song is played at a higher pitch, without the use of reverb. The melody is a variation of "Suteki da ne." It is about 30 seconds shorter than its original version. # "Hymn of the Fayth" - 0:43 #: The hymn of the fayth that plays inside the temples of Yevon. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Masashi Hamauzu. None of the "Hymn of the Fayth" tracks were rearranged for the HD Remaster soundtrack. # "Phantoms (Arranged)" - 3:44 #: This theme plays at Lake Macalania and also during Tidus's flashback of his mother while resting at Wakka's house. Originally by Junya Nakano, new version also by Nakano. It has a softer feel that adds to the atmosphere of the scene, with stronger chime effects. # "The Trials" - 3:34 # "Hymn - Valefor" - 0:42 # "The Summoning (Arranged)" - 4:15 # "Braska's Daughter" - 3:45 # "Good Night (Arranged)" - 0:13 # "Yuna's Theme (Arranged)" - 3:33 # "Movement In Green (Arranged)" - 6:40 # "The Sending" - 1:35 # "Calm Before The Storm (Arranged)" - 3:07 # "Hymn - Ifrit" - 0:41 # "Luca (Arranged)" - 3:39 # "Grand Maester Mika (Arranged)" - 2:36 # "Decision On The Dock (Arranged)" - 1:16 # "The Splendid Performance" (The Splendid Performance) - 3:32 # "Face Off (Arranged)" - 2:06 # "Blitz Off! (Arranged)" (Blitz Off) - 3:35 # "Auron's Theme (Arranged)" - 2:45 # "Mi'ihen Highroad (Arranged)" - 2:57 # "Chocobo Jam (Arranged)" - 2:51 # "The Travel Agency (Arranged)" - 3:04 # "They May Pass (Arranged)" - 1:11 # "Seymour's Theme (Arranged)" - 3:03 # "Twilight (Arranged)" - 5:12 # "Djose Temple" - 3:19 # "Hymn - Ixion" - 0:40 # "Ridess The Shoopuf?" - 4:11 # "Rikku's Theme (Arranged)" - 4:04 # "Guadosalam (Arranged)" - 3:39 # "Thunder Plains (Arranged)" - 4:21 # "Jecht's Theme (Arranged)" - 2:31 # "Macalania Woods" - 3:18 # "The Void (Arranged)" - 2:17 # "The Temple Players (Arranged)" - 2:34 # "Seymour's Ambition (Arranged)" - 2:18 # "Hymn - Shiva" - 0:42 # "Pursuit (Arranged)" - 2:25 # "The Burning Sands (Arranged)" - 4:05 # "Peril" - 4:03 # "The Truth Revealed (Arranged)" - 4:14 # "Launch (Arranged)" - 3:24 # "The Wedding (Arranged)" - 1:15 # "Assault (Arranged)" - 4:10 # "Tragedy (Arranged)" - 4:08 # "Believe (Arranged)" - 1:29 # "Via Purifico" (From Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X) - 3:15 # "Hymn - Bahamut" - 0:42 # "Moment Of Truth" - 3:39 # "Patricide" - 2:42 # "SUTEKI DA NE (Isn't It Wonderful?)" - 5:37 # "Yuna's Decision (Arranged)" - 5:04 # "Lulu's Theme" - 3:54 # "Bravely Forward" - 3:28 # "Hymn - Yojimbo" - 0:43 # "Servants of the Mountain (Arranged)" - 4:51 # "Hymn - The Ronso" - 0:44 # "Wandering (Arranged)" - 3:09 # "A Fleeting Dream (Arranged)" - 4:34 # "Hymn - Yunalesca" - 0:43 # "Challenge (Arranged)" - 4:09 # "Beyond The Darkness" (From Hamauzu album Vielen Dank) - 2:18 # "Gloom (Arranged)" - 4:29 # "Hymn - Spira" - 0:45 # "The Unsent Laugh (Arranged)" - 3:44 # "Fight With Seymour (Arranged)" - 5:47 # "Hymn - Anima" - 0:44 # "A Contest Of Aeons (Arranged)" - 5:58 # "Final Battle (Arranged)" - 5:49 #: Used in the battle against Yu Yevon. Composed by Masashi Hamauzu, new arrangement also by Masashi Hamauzu. The arranged version uses real instruments and replaces the piano with the xylophone. # "[[Ending theme#Final Fantasy X|Ending Theme" (Ending Theme)]] - 5:31 # "Please Remember" - 0:18 # "SUTEKI DA NE (Isn't It Wonderful?) Orchestra Version" - 6:24 # "OMAKE.1" ("Illusion") - 3:47 # "OMAKE.2" ("Nostalgia") - 2:35 # "OMAKE.3" ("Wakka's Theme") - 3:38 # "Kuon -Memories Of Waves And Light-" - 2:37 # "YuRiPa, Fight! No.1" - 1:31 # "YuRiPa, Fight! No.3" - 1:47 # "Let me blow you a kiss" - 2:10 # "Besaid" - 2:50 # "The Youth League" - 2:40 # "Yuna's Ballad" - 3:03 # "The Farplane Abyss" - 2:24 # "Vegnagun Awakens" - 2:34 # "Epilogue -A Reunion-" - 3:23 Samples Gallery FFXX-2 HD Remaster NA Collector's Edition.jpg|The Original Soundtrack disc as a part of Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster Collector's Edition for the North American PlayStation 3. FFX_HD_OST_Main_Menu.png|The main menu of the Blu-ray disc. FFX_HD_OST_Suteki_da_ne.png|Playing "Suteki da ne" with lyrics in Japanese showing on the bottom left of the screen. FFX_HD_OST_The_Sending.png|Playing "The Sending". See also * Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack * Music from Final Fantasy X Promo CD * Suteki da ne * Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection * Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X * Final Fantasy X: Official Soundtrack External links * Product page on NA Square Enix Online Store * Official music sample page * [http://vgmdb.net/album/42208 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack] References Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy X Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy X-2